Trick or Treat
by meetingmycutie
Summary: Future Klaine and Brittana. Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Santana take their daughters trick-or-treating.


**Future Klaine. They have a daughter named Elizabeth (Lizzie) who is 8.**

**oOo**

The house was rarely quiet when Kurt got home from work on Thursdays. Blaine stayed home with Lizzie, and Kurt usually didn't get home until six. Today he'd come home around three.

Kurt glanced around at the impeccable kitchen—the only part of the house he insisted Lizzie not enter—the living room littered with Barbies in clothes made by himself, and the door to Lizzie's bedroom. "Blaine? Liz?" he called, and when he got no answer looked into the kitchen. There was a note from Blaine:

_Hi, Kurt. We're at the store. Call me if you get home early. –Blaine_

Kurt took out his phone and dialed. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Blaine. What store are you at?"

"_iParty. Hold on, Liz. I'm talking to Daddy."_

Kurt grinned. "But why are you at iParty?"

"_Tonight is Halloween."_

"Oh my God, we forgot, didn't we? But you can't buy her a costume from iParty! Gross."

"_She wants to be a fairy," _was Blaine's only response, to which Kurt sighed. Blaine and his refusal to say no to Lizzie could be rather tiring.

"I'm coming to the store. Don't buy anything until I get there." Kurt hung up and hurried out the door.

**oOo**

Kurt walked into the store, a cheap bell tinkling pathetically behind him. He found a helpless-looking Blaine trying to talk to a teenage cashier as Lizzie stared in awe at the plastic glitter and cheap princess wands. "She wants to be a fairy," Blaine was saying to the kid, who sighed.

"Look, man, I get it. Those are the only fairy costumes we got."

"Well, she wants to be a _purple_ fairy," Blaine insisted, and the cashier shrugged.

"Sorry. Listen, I have to go help that lady find an army costume for the little brat she calls a son. I'll be over there." He flipped his hair that clearly hadn't been cut in a year and walked away.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, trying not to giggle.

"Hey, babe. She wants a purple costume. We need it by tonight. Where else am I going to get one?"

"Daddy!" the child in question squealed, and Kurt knelt down.

"Hi, Sweetie. Now, can you tell me why you absolutely _need_ a purple costume?" She shook her head and looked at the ground. "Oh," Kurt said, and reached around her to pull a pink, glittery dress out. "Why not pink?"

"Because I need purple." She brushed a black ringlet behind her ear.

"Or maybe blue?" Blaine asked, waving another dress before her eyes. She shook her head again.

"Can we go home?" Lizzie asked in a small voice.

"What about a costume, Liz?" Kurt asked, shocked.

A tear dripped from her cheek and Blaine knelt down with Kurt. "Honey, of course we can go home. But don't you just get the pink costume?"

She sat down on her bottom, dress pooling around her, and started crying. "I wanna be like the other girls," she admitted quietly.

"Wh—_what_?" Kurt asked, lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

"They…they laugh at me. Because I have two daddies. I just want to be like them, so they won't laugh." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and gazed up at them, expecting her parents to do what they always did, and make it all better.

"Lizzie, why didn't you tell us the kids were teasing you?" Blaine asked, horrorstruck. She shrugged again and Kurt glanced at Blaine over her head.

"You know what I'm going to do, Liz?" Kurt asked, standing up and holding out a hand for her to grab.

"What?" She looked up at him through her tears.

"I'm going to make you the _best_ fairy costume those girls have ever seen. You're better than all of them, darling. Don't you _ever_ forget it." Kurt and Lizzie walked hand-in-hand out of the store, Kurt turning around quickly to wink at Blaine and nod toward Blaine's car, telling him to meet them at the house.

**oOo**

"Mommy, can you help me get the boots on?" Jenny Lopez-Pierce asked Santana, who nodded and pulled the boot over her foot.

"You're the prettiest cowgirl I've ever seen," Brittany commented from the bed, and Jenny grinned.

"She's right. You look _amazing_, if I do say so myself." Santana stepped back to admire her daughter's costume.

"I know, right?" Jenny asked, in the same adorably arrogant tone as Santana. She twirled and Brittany clapped excitedly.

"San, we have to get going. Kurt and Blaine said to be there by six. You excited to see Lizzie, Jen?" Brittany asked as they headed to the car.

"Yep! Lizzie's my bestest friend in the whole world. Who's your best friend, Mom?"

Brittany laughed. "Mommy's my best friend, of course."

**oOo**

Santana knocked on the door of the Hummel-Anderson house, Brittany and Jen behind her. Blaine answered and ushered them in. "Have a seat." He made a grand gesture toward the bar stools at the counter and Jenny giggled. "Kurt had to make Liz's costume last minute, and it's about to be unveiled."

Just then, Kurt walked in and hung a curtain in the kitchen door. "Ready?" he asked, and they nodded. I now present to you," he said, pulling the curtain down, "Lizzie Hummel-Anderson."

She walked out in a silk dress that was flowing down her body, a real-looking tiara, and gossamer wings. "Jenny!" she cried, and tackle-hugged her best friend.

The adults looked on, Kurt stressing about her tearing the costume and Santana fixing Jenny's hat.

"Let's go!" Brittany said, almost as excited as Lizzie and Jenny.

**oOo**

Just as the group was finishing the route, Lizzie looked shocked and pulled Kurt's pant leg. "Daddy, that's them. Those mean girls." She pointed at a group of five girls dressed as purple fairies, and Kurt rolled his eyes at the tacky material.

"Watch this," he whispered, and led her across the street to the house the girls were stopping at. Once they reached the mailbox at the end of the driveway, he knelt down and said, "Okay, Liz. Go up to those girls and walk up to the door with them. Don't say anything unless they talk to you, and don't look nervous. Just silently show off your costume." She glanced at him, decided to listen, and putting on a proud face, walked—or rather, strutted—up to the door and stood behind them, a hand on her hip. Kurt watched as one turned to stare in awe at her costume, nudging the others.

"I like your costume, Lizzie," one girl said hesitantly, and Lizzie nodded, as if to say, _Well, duh, it's _me_ wearing it._

The woman opened the door and handed them their candy, and another girl said to Lizzie as she walked away, "Want to come over tomorrow, Lizzie?"

"Thanks, but I can't. I'm hanging out with my dads," Lizzie said, turned proudly on her heel, and walked back to her father. "How was that?" she whispered, and Kurt laughed and hugged her.

"Amazing. And you learned from the best," Kurt said, gesturing toward himself.

**oOo**

**I'm dying from the cute brb.**


End file.
